1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information aggregation systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for monetizing aggregated news content including subscription and archival news material.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing news aggregation services (e.g., Google News) search out, and aggregate, news content published on web pages throughout the Internet. In response to a search query from a user, or when a user browses a newspaper section of the news aggregation service, the news aggregation service presents a list of stories, from the aggregated news content, relevant to the query or to the newspaper section requested, with each story involving a group of articles from different publications dealing with the same topic. For the most part, however, news aggregation services aggregate news content from non-subscription publications that do not have restricted access to their news content. A significant portion of news content hosted on the Internet, though, has restricted access news content (e.g., news content that requires user registration and a fee) that only subscribers may access via the web site that hosts the restricted access news content.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to permit users to access restricted access news content via a web site that hosts a news aggregation service.